In The Office
by AnimeWolf56
Summary: sequal to The Morning After. written by request. you don't have to read the firys one to understand it. WARNING YAOI EDXROY LEMON


Havoc sighed as he walked past his fellow soldiers and towards Mustang's office. The Brigadier General would probably be tempted to set him of fire going by the size of the pile of paperwork Havoc was supposed to give him. Havoc stopped as Hawkeye spoke to him.

"You should wait a while Havoc. Ed is in there and he said he had to talk to Brigadier General Mustang privately." Hawkeye didn't even bother looking up from her own paperwork as she spoke.

"Okay." Havoc dumped the pile of paperwork on an empty desk and sat down. "What are they talking about?"

"That is none of my business or yours." This time Hawkeye looked up and gave Havoc a warning glare.

"Fine." Havoc pouted slightly and put a cigarette in his mouth. Everybody looked up as a loud and unintelligible shout came from Mustang's office.

"What was that?" Fuery asked worriedly.

Breda grinned. "I bet the Brigadier General called Ed short."

Snickers echoed around the room at this remark. Another cry came from behind the closed door. Hawkeye just sighed and went back to her paperwork. She shot a quick glare at her co-workers, telling them they should get back to work as well. Yet another yell was heard, but this time it was followed by another, deeper yell. Hawkeye shook her head, tried to keep her mind out of the gutter and went back to work.

**20 minutes previously**

Ed walked through Central Command with his trademark red coat billowing out behind him in his haste. He walked towards Roy's office. He fought down some nerves he had from his eagerness and excitement at seeing his lover. He stopped next to Hawkeye and gave her a friendly smile.

"Hello Edward, what brings you here today?"

"I need to see the Brigadier General. I was just wondering if you keep the others out whilst I'm in there. I need to discuss something with him and it's not something I really want overheard." Ed blushed slightly and he tried to hide this by letting his hair fall across his face.

"Sure thing Edward, he's free right now so go ahead. Just try not to keep him too long, he still has some paperwork to finish before the end of the day."

"Sure, thanks." Ed gave her a small wave and opened the door to Roy's part of the office. He closed the door quickly and looked over at the raven haired man on the other side of the room with a grin.

Ed fought the urge to run as he walked over to Roy. He walked around the desk and placed a shy kiss on Roy's cheek. A few seconds later he had been pulled down onto the older alchemists' lap. Ed felt a familiar burning sensation as Roy pulled his head close and began to kiss him passionately. Ed quickly kissed back as his arms wrapped around Roy's neck.

Having lost control of his body, Ed began to undo the buttons on Roy's jacket. He was breathing heavily with excitement as he tugged off Roy's jacket.

Roy's voice was low. "In the office Ed?"

Ed didn't bother saying anything, instead he leaned forwards and nibbled Roy's neck. That was all it took and Roy quickly pulled off Ed's red coat. It wasn't long before both men were bare-chested and making out. Roy stood up, taking Ed with him, and placed the blonde on his desk before kissing him with more passion. One hand caressed Ed's chest and slowly travelled down his stomach and began to undo the belt holding up Ed's black pants.

Ed panted as he brought up his own hands to undo Roy's pants. Ed felt his pants get pulled off and his boxers were soon tugged off as well. Leaning forwards slightly Ed managed to pull down Roy's pants and boxers in one go.

Roy pushed Ed back down onto the desk and ignored the paperwork that went flying as a result. He bent down and gently bit one of Ed's nipples. Ed let out a gasp and he brought up a knee slowly and used it to caress Roy's groin. He was rewarded with a gasp that matched his own.

Roy brought his mouth back up to Ed's and slid his tongue in. Ed gave a slight moan and leaned into the kiss. Ed however quickly broke off the kiss to give another loud gasp as he felt Roy enter him. Ed moaned quietly as Roy slowly moved back and forward. Ed closed his eyes and moaned. His very blood was on fire, this ecstasy was all he could feel, his vision was filled the images of his love and all he could hear were the noises the both of them were making.

Roy began to move faster, he was losing control. He was so infatuated with the blonde. Hearing the sounds of pleasure leaving the young alchemists lips only turned him on more. He moved even faster and brought his mouth down to Ed's again. He watched as Ed moved upwards slightly to meet him. Their tongues battled for supremacy and Roy felt a happy satisfaction when he seemed to win. He really was losing control.

Ed was burning, a heat that brought only pleasure filled him. As he felt Roy move faster he could no longer hold back a cry of pleasure. When it escaped his lips Roy began to move faster yet again, plummeting again and again into his blonde lover. This caused yet another cry from Ed. They were both sweating and panting hard.

Ed let out one last cry as the ecstasy overcame him and he came swiftly. Only a few moments later Roy let out his own cry as he also came. Finally, both panting, Roy gently kissed Ed. Ed sat up and held Roy in a simple hug. He brought his mouth up to Roy's ear and whispered.

"I love you."

Roy buried his head in the long blonde hair of his lover and smiled. "I love you too Ed, and I always will." Roy cupped Ed's face in his hands and kissed Ed again.

**Back outside the office**

Havoc looked over at Hawkeye. "I wonder what all the yelling was about."

"Who knows?" It was Falman who answered Havoc. Everyone suddenly looked up as the door to Mustang's office opened and Ed walked out.

"Hey Chief," Havoc smiled at Ed. "Let me guess, you were fighting with the Brigadier General again. We could hear you shouting."

"Um, yeah." Ed flushed a bright red and quickly left. Havoc watched him go and shrugged his shoulders.

Hawkeye stood up and grabbed a pile of paperwork for Mustang and walked into his office. When she walked in, she found Mustang picking up paperwork off of the floor.

Mustang turned around as Hawkeye entered. He grimaced at the pile of work in her arms. She raised an eyebrow at him and gestured towards the sheets of paper lying on the floor.

"Um, Ed was angry and knocked them off my desk." Mustang sounded a little uncertain and Hawkeye quickly noted that Mustang had called Fullmetal Ed. She then mentally slapped herself. 'Get your mind out of the gutter Riza!' She mentally told herself off. Hawkeye walked over to her superior's desk and placed the load of paperwork on it. With a final glance at Brigadier General Mustang Hawkeye left the office. She shook her head and told herself to stop thinking perverted things about Edward and Mustang. With a sigh she went back to her work and tried (unsuccessfully) to keep her thoughts clean.


End file.
